


I Need You Coming Through That Door

by amorquedate



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorquedate/pseuds/amorquedate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes Danny’s heart clench every time Steve’s phone rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Coming Through That Door

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but it was chewing at my brain so I had to get it out. It hasn't been edited by anyone, so I'm sure there are errors. I was listening to "Hurry Baby" by Rascal Flatts (that's also where the title comes from). It's a beautiful song and thought it fit in nicely with this fic. This is my second fic that I'm posting on here so any comments and suggestions would be great!

It makes Danny’s heart clench every time Steve’s phone rings. He can’t help it. Danny’s memorized the different ways Steve acts or speaks on the phone depending on who he’s talking to. When he gets a call from the team or HPD during a case his voice is firm and authoritative, his posture sure. When he gets a call from Chin or Kono while off a case, he speaks with more Pidgin words than English, his shoulders slack and relaxed. When he gets a call from Grace, his face brightens up, eyes sparkling with admiration and love in his voice.

 

But when he get’s a call, _the call_ , telling him that his country needs him, Steve changes completely. His face turns stoic. All the muscles and bones in his body lock into place as he stands like a marble statue, grip on his phone tight, waiting for his instructions. The only words coming from his mouth are “yes Sir” and “I understand Sir.” Those calls – Danny hates those calls. The clenching in his heart and the breath that he didn’t know he was holding make his head spin and his gut twist, bile trying to force it’s way out, and he can only breathe a sigh of relief when he knows Steve hasn’t answered one of  _those_ calls.  He won’t ever admit it to himself or to Steve, but Steve being called back to duty leaving the people he loves behind to crawl through mud in jungles and drive through deserts to serve his country, scares the crap out of Danny.

 

But when that phone rings and Steve goes into SEAL mode, Danny is always there. Danny is there to make sure Steve’s duffle bag is packed and by the door. Danny is there to rub away the frown lines that have automatically found themselves on Steve’s forehead. Danny is there to kiss every inch of available skin in the short time they have left, trying to save the taste of Steve’s skin in his memory, just in case. Danny is there to tell Steve he loves him and to be safe. Danny is there to hug him goodbye as Steve goes out the door. And Danny is even there once the door is shut, sliding down to the floor, with tears spilling from his closed eyes, saying a silent prayer to God to bring the man he loves back to him alive and in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm still trying to work on a second chapter for "You ain't gotta be nervous". I've written maybe a 1/4 of it. Sorry if I haven't been trying harder to finish. If you have any prompts or fills or whatever they're called just inbox me on tumblr (amorquedate.tumblr.com) I can use any fic ideas for any of the fandoms I follow. Thanks again for reading, I appreciate it :)


End file.
